Kiss of Fate
by AzTec999
Summary: To him, he merely thinks of her just another comrade to be protected at the war. To her, he was just another strong shinigami captain who made an alliance with Ichigo. So what happens if they discover more surprising and confusing feelings between them? Would they accept it or try to run away from it? CHAPTER 13 IS UP EVERYONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss of Fate**_

_**Summary:**_ To him, he merely thinks of her just another comrade to be protected at the war. To her, he was just another strong shinigami captain who made an alliance with Ichigo. So what happens if they discover more surprising and confusing feelings between them? Would they accept it or try to run away from it?

_**Characters:**_ & I. Orihime (Bleach Fan fiction)

_**Genre :**_ Romance/Drama (Rated T)

**(A/N: Hello everyone! I've been reading some fan fictions of bleach quite sometimes now, but only today I have the guts to publish **_**my first own story.**_** So please read and review. Constructive criticisms are always appreciated.) **

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. Except the ones I bought at the supermarket for laundry purposes. :P

_**Chapter 1**_

"OI TOSHIRO! What're you doing here all alone in the streets? A kid like you might get lost in this place you know?"

A vein popped in Toshiro's forehead. He recognized that voice. It belongs to none other than that brash and hotheaded idiot Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the only one who could make insolent remarks about his height and appearance. He was itching to use his zanpakuto and go bankai on him.

He scowled at him. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki. And .not. . He reminded him sternly.

But Ichigo, being the obnoxious teen he was, just ignored him of course.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Shouldn't you be at Inoue's house at a time like this? There's a curfew for a kid like you and Rukia."

Suddenly Rukia, who was beside him, kick him in the face.

Ichigo yelped before he scowled at Rukia.

"The hell was that for?" Ichigo growled.

"Just because I'm shorter than you doesn't mean you can call me a kid you idiot!" Rukia yelled.

Toshiro smirk. Served him right.

Rukia then turned to Toshiro and gave him an apologetic look.

"Our deepest apologies Hitsugaya-taicho if we disturb your patrol." Ichigo and I would get going now." Rukia bowed.

Toshiro nodded briefly before walking past them, leaving the two bicker like school children. He then grabbed his soul phone, searching for any sign of hollows. No alerts. He sighed. Maybe he should head back to Orihime's house and continue his hollow patrol tomorrow. And it's getting dark anyway. He then walked quietly down the streets, heading towards Orihime's place. While he walked, his thoughts roamed around certain things. It's been a week since he and Matsumoto were sent out on a mission along with Madarame and Ayasegawa, to the human world. And it's been also a week now when they got to stay at Orihime's place. His thoughts revolved around that girl. Since he and Matsumoto got to stay at her place, he gets to know her character better. Not that he didn't t know her, gut he rarely interacts with her, even now. He first saw her at Soul Society when they were trying to save Rukia from her execution. And now, he realized that bubbly and vibrant kind of person. She and Matsumoto would chatter their way around the most trivial of things like clothes, boys, fashion and even school. But on the other hand, she was gentle, soft-spoken, and innocent. Just like Hinamori. He stopped abruptly at remembering his childhood friend. He clenched his fists when he remembered of how just that damn bastard Aizen easily tricked and manipulated his way to make her come to him and defect the Soul Society. She even tried to attack him with her own zanpakuto and defended Aizen against his attack during their last encounter. But he won't give up. He would shed some light into her head and make her realize that _**it is **_Aizen who is the real enemy and not the other way around. He would try to save Hinamori with all his might even if meant giving up on his life or his title as a captain, just to prevent Aizen from using and hurting her in the end. That's how much she meant to him. He glanced up at the sky before walking on. _"Hinamori….."_

_**(A/N: There you go! End of chapter 1! Not much of an action but I promise it will progress in the next chapters. Also, I'm still an Ulquihime/Hitsumatsu fan so don't be confused if Toshiro and Inoue are my main pairings in this fanfic. They are my top 2 fave characters so I want to do a tribute to them.)=) (= **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

TOSHIRO REACHED Orihime's house already late at night. He knocked gently on the door only to be greeted by—

"Taicho!" Matsumoto squealed. She then grabbed Toshiro's body and "embraced" him between her—"abominations."

"Where have you been taicho? I and Inoue-san were so worried about you! We were thinking about going out now but thank God you're here safe and sound!" Rangiku chattered.

"Good evening Toshiro-kun!" Inoue greeted from the other room.

But Toshiro couldn't speak because his head was between the valley of Matsumoto's breasts.

"Matsumoto…..let…go…can't…breathe…." Toshiro gasped.

But Matsumoto being Matsumoto, just hugged him harder to his chagrin.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, I think you should let go of Toshiro-kun now. He looks kind of blue already." Inoue said worriedly, appearing at Rangiku's side.

Rangiku chuckled then let go of Toshiro leaving the poor captain gasping for air.

Inoue looked at Toshiro anxiously.

"Toshiro-kun are you okay? You need water or something?" Inoue asked at a still panting Toshiro.

Rangiku answered for him. "Nah." He's okay. Don't worry he'll live." Rangiku assured her laughingly.

"Matsumoto…..don't…..do….that…..again….." Toshiro warned, his breathing still shallow.

"Hai." Rangiku answered, a wide grin spread across her face.

Inoue then turned to Toshiro cheerily. "Thank Heavens, you're already here! I and Rangiku-san have already eaten supper but there's enough food for you left. You can eat now if you want." Inoue offered graciously.

Toshiro mentally grimaced inside. No offense, but, he thinks Orihime's recipe's were a little—odd. He can't even imagine himself eating one of her tomatoes with chocolate syrup topped with icing. He could almost throw up at the thought.

"Ah, no, Inoue thanks. But I've already eaten outside." Toshiro declined politely. He's breathing becoming even now.

" Ah okay. "But if you're hungry again you can eat anytime you want. There's enough food in the fridge." Inoue said still smiling before she went back to her study room and resumed doing her homework.

Rangiku then got back to the couch and lounged lazily. Toshiro inwardly sighed. _"What a long day." _ He thought wearily. Being in a gigai made him tired more easily than when he was in a shinigami form. So he went upstairs going to his and laid himself immediately in the bed. He dozed off quickly into deep sleep.

HE FELT thirsty. But he tried to ignored it and sleep some more. But his thirstiness were becoming too much for him that he can't ignore it anymore! He groggily went out of his bed and checks the clock on the bedside table. Ugh. Its only 2am in the morning and he really needs to sleep. But first he must quench his thirst so that he can sleep peacefully. He went down the stairs and towards the kitchen not minding to turn on the light. He kind of navigated easily into Orihime's house since he already stayed here for a week. He reached for the fridge and opened its door. His skin met with the gentle breeze of cold air and the cool yellow light that emanated from inside. He grabbed a pitcher of cold water and grabbed a glass from the counter. He poured the contents of it and drank it heartily. It felt heavenly. It was like he found lake at the middle of the desert. Feeling satisfied now that his thirst was sated, he returned the pitcher inside the fridge and the glass on the counter. He was going to head back onto his room when he noticed a glimpse of light coming from another room. Feeling curious as to who might be awake at this ungodly hour, he walked inside of it only to find Orihime there.

_**(A/N: Okay, so how was it? Let me know what you think.) ;)(; **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: Chapter 3 is on! Okay, we all know that Inoue is great in school, especially in academic subjects. But let just assume that she has a weak spot in a certain subject (I mean we all are!). So just read and judge it to yourself. ;) Hope you enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Bleach.

_**Chapter 3**_

INOUE bit her lower lip in frustration. Its 2am in the morning, but she still hasn't finished her homework in Chemistry yet. But what could she do? Chemistry was not one of her strongest subjects. She'd rather recite the history of Japan rather than solve these application problems! _"C'mon Inoue, its only one problem left and you've got to solve it!" _she thought angrily to herself. Maybe she should ask Kurosaki-kun's help tomorrow? But she quickly dismissed the thought because he was fixing his own problems and spending is time more Rukia. Maybe she should ask Ishida-kun or Sado-kun's help instead? But she was rather too shy to ask for their help and too embarrassed to admit that she was having a difficult time in solving a simple Chemistry problem. Maybe Tatsuki-san can help….

"Why are you still awake?" A familiar male voice said from behind.

Inoue was taken aback to hear Toshiro's voice out of nowhere that she almost fell out her chair!

"Toshiro-kun you startled me!" Inoue exclaimed her eyes were wide open.

Toshiro sighed. He didn't bother to correct his name to her. He had earlier given up on reminding her that it's "Hitsugaya-taicho" she should call him. Back when he first reminded her, she would comply and call him Hitsugaya-taicho but soon she would slowly forgot it and call him Hitsugaya-kun and then revert back to Toshiro-kun again. At least she wasn't like Kurosaki who could call just Toshiro as if he were an ordinary kid and not a captain. He was slightly grateful that she added –kun to it. But he still didn't like it.

He walked over to her and peered at the books she was answering. It was a Chemistry subject.

"You're still doing that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Inoue flushed slightly at his question.

"Ah, yeah." But don't worry I'm almost going to finish it! And sorry if I disturb you're sleeping because of the light and you can go to sleep now and I hope you didn't get any nightmares—"

"Inoue you're babbling." Toshiro interrupted.

Inoue blushed again but this time it was really noticeable. And Toshiro found it amusing. _"How could she blushed two times like that in less than a minute?" _he mused. Inoue gave him her famous nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly, and then involuntarily scratches her head.

"No need. Just hand me your book and pen. Maybe I could help you." He offered casually as if he were doing it every day.

Now Toshiro was surprised at himself. He usually didn't mind others business much less of offering any help. But he didn't have a heart of just to simply ignore her and walk away when he could see clearly that she was having a difficult time in answering. And he could read sleepiness and fatigue in her eyes.

Inoue went wide-eyed and stared stupidly at him for a moment. She couldn't believe her ears. Did she hear it right? He wanted to help her? There could be some miracle happened around here. Toshiro was not one of the friendliest people she met around. He was kind of aloof, withdrawn, and quiet. He rarely talks to anyone unless you ask him to. And they _**barely**_ talk to each other. And now out of nowhere he came in and offered his help? It was indeed a miracle!

"Are you sure you wanted to help?" She blurted out.

Toshiro grunted at her.

"Didn't you hear what I had just said? I said _**maybe I could **_help you. Now give me your book and pen before I change my mind?" Toshiro said in mild irritation.

Inoue quickly handed him her Chemistry book and pen out of nervousness. She steals glances at him for but refused to stare at him for a long moment, worrying that it would annoy him.

Toshiro's brows furrowed. He read the last problem: Solution A is 50% hydrochloric acid, while Solution B is 75% hydrochloric acid…blah, blah, blah and so on. Is this the problem that it took her hours enough to solve out? No bragging but, this problem is easy. He quickly figured out the solution and wrote down the equation on the answer box. As if he was solving an elementary problem.

Inoue could do nothing but gaped at Toshiro's writing. How could he figure out the answer tight after he read it? He really is a genius. Now she understood why he was called the captain young prodigy!

"There. "Already done." Toshiro handed he the book and pen. She reached it, still amazed and read it blankly.

The numbers, the figures, and the equation were all so accurate and precise that she could only stared at the answer. Still stupefied.

Toshiro raised his eyebrow when she didn't get any reaction from Orihime. She was still staring blankly at the book.

"Inoue are you all right?" Toshiro asked.

No response.

Toshiro tried asking her again.

"Are you confused as to how I got the answer? I could explain it to you?"

Still no response.

"Inoue?" He asked again, slightly worried now. He touched her right shoulder when suddenly―

"Sugoi Toshiro-kun! You really are intelligent!" Inoue exclaimed.

Toshiro was too shocked to speak at first because of her sudden outburst.

Then acting on impulse, Inoue hugged him tightly and then she kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thanks Toshiro-kun! I really do appreciate your help. I couldn't ask for more." Inoue said brightly.

Toshiro froze. Did Orihime just kissed him on the cheek? Then slowly realizing this, a deep blush crept all over his face. He hadn't been kissed by a girl before! Not even Hinamori had given him a friendly peck on his cheeks, just a warm hug. Nor Matsumoto hadn't crossed the line of being feisty to him. She still respects him as her captain. But now, Orihime just gave him his _first kiss. _He didn't know what to call it because it landed on his cheeks. But a kiss is still a kiss. And it made him turned _crimson _all over. He swears it could even beat Abarai's red hair. When he was embarrassed or humiliated, he hides it by looking annoyed.

Inoue looked curiously at Toshiro's flustered state. His cheeks were flushed, and he was glaring at floor something. She seemed a little puzzled at his behavior when she suddenly realized _why he was acting like that. _ She put both her hands in horror. Her eyes going wide again. She just _kissed_ him for Pete's sake! On the cheeks. But it was still a kissed and she understood now why he looks flushed! Had he not been kissed by a girl before? But that's not the point. She shouldn't have kissed him! _"Maybe Toshiro-kun now thinks I'm taking advantage of him! Or worst he thinks I'm __**molesting **__him!" _She thought in horror.

"Toshiro-kun I'm very sorry if I kissed you! I didn't mean it! I only did it because I'm overexcited and acted on impulse―"

She was still explaining frantically when Toshiro cut her off.

"Inoue no need to be jumpy okay? I'm not angry at you or something. But I was quite stunned with your action. That's all."

He forced himself to look directly into her eyes even if there was slight tint of pink left on his cheeks.

She tried to look directly at him also even if she was still mortified at him and herself. Even if there was still a bit of soft blush left on his face he tied his best to remain still and calm. His intense emerald eyes were boring into her hazel brown orbs, unnerving. That's the time when his lips slowly curved upwards into what she called a small smile. Dear God, he _smiled _at her! He usually didn't do that. He didn't usually _smile at anyone. _Oh, Dear Heaven's, she was mentally scarred today! She just sat there frozen that she didn't notice he already said "goodnight" and walked away. She slowly regained her composure when she realized that he was already gone. And she didn't realize that there was a smile on her face.

_**(A/N: before I upload the next chapter let me know your thoughts.) ;)(;**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry for updating a little late 'coz been busy at school these past few days. And I just wanted to thank the people who give enough to tread and review my story. Especially to dragonick711 who commented on my grammatical mistakes. I really appreciate it! I'm really ashamed of myself! But I've learned my lesson now. I will thoroughly reread it and correct it so that I'm not going to commit the same mistakes again. Okay enough of my ramblings, on with the story! Enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach. If I did I will be famous and rich right now. :P

_**Chapter 4**_

INOUE was in great spirits when she woke up the next morning. She hummed softly when she was taking her bath and then preparing herself for school. She was already dressed in her uniform and packing her lunch when Rangiku appeared at the kitchen. She greeted Rangiku with her usual cheerfulness.

"Good morning Rangiku-san!" She chirped brightly.

"Good morning too, Inoue-san!" Rangiku greeted back cheerily. "You seem to be lively than usual." She noted.

"I'm always like this!" Inoue smiled broadly. "Where is Toshiro-kun by the way? He should be getting ready for school now you know?" Inoue asked.

"Oh, you know my how my taicho is; he usually gets up earlier than the others. He already left for school." Rangiku answered casually, not noticing Inoue's slight dismay.

"Oh." Inoue didn't know why, but she was a little disappointed to know that Toshiro already left. But she hid it casually. "Then I guess we should meet him at the school along with the others!" Inoue added cheerfully.

"Then let's go already! I'm really excited to hug my taicho!" Rangiku said playfully.

ALONG THE WAY, Inoue greeted every person they passed. Some greeted back, and some seemed amused and just smiled back. Rangiku noticed this but merely smiled and thought it was usual to Inoue's character being lively and vibrant. At school, even Ishida, Sado, and Tatsuki noticed it along with Keigo and Mizuiro. But they merely shrugged it and thought as nothing unusual. Suddenly Toshiro appeared at the window. Some were completely surprised but he took no noticed of them as usual.

"Good morning tai― Hitsugaya-kun!" Rangiku almost slipped out the word "taicho" but quickly corrected it.

Toshiro almost raised his eyebrow at Matsumoto's error but just shrugged it.

"Morning too, Matsumoto." Toshiro greeted back with his usual indiferrence.

He slipped inside the room and dusts himself up.

"Good morning Toshiro-kun! How are you today?" Inoue greeted him merrily.

Toshiro almost smiled at her but held himself back. For sure everybody would be surprise especially Matsumoto. If she saw him greeting Orihime with unusual gaiety, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Ever. So with his usual aloofness, he greeted her nonchalantly.

"Morning too, Inoue. I'm fine. Nothing extraordinary happened."

Inoue was about to talk to him again when their classroom door opened, catching her attention. It was Ichigo and Rukia. She was about to greet them both when she saw their hands holding casually but _**closely**_, as if they're doing it every day. Her smile almost wavered but she quickly controlled herself. If she let her emotions take over, for sure everybody would notice and ask why. She didn't know what answer she would give them. So instead she greeted them with feigned jovial smile on her face. Even if her mood did _**changed **_that instant from seeing them together, she wouldn't let them know. She didn't want to see their pathetic stares at her when they knew about her _**feelings**_ for Ichigo are. She's tired of being looked and treated like that, and she's even going to feel sorrier for herself. _"When will you ever going to noticed me Kurosaki-kun?" _She thought sadly.

_**(A/N: There you go! Already done with chapter 4! I hope I didn't make Inoue a little OOC here, I just want to include this 'coz this is part of my story's progress. So reviews anyone?) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: hello guys! I just wanna thank those who were patient enough to read and review my story; I don't care if it was just few who review it. But I was really grateful that even if they are few, all of you guys are encouraging me to continue! I was happy and glad! and to those who didn't like if I inserted the ichiruki pairing and one sided love story of Orihime, sorry but they are a part of my storyline and I think it was a big part of Orihime's life if I include it. So, I won't reveal the whole details 'coz it will spoil the upcoming twists, and drama. Hehe. :p okay, enough of my ramblings! On with story! Enjoy! And sorry if this was short. But promise I would update soon. After 2-5 days I guess….)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. If I own it, I would make Inoue's powers progress into more powerful one besides healing

_**Chapter 5**_

A PAIR OF astute eyes was observing her calmly from a distance. He swears he could've seen that hurt look that crossed her face when she saw Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san enter the room _together. _If Toshiro hadn't been quick and had a knack on reading people, he would've almost believed her false pretense of happiness. It seems that nobody noticed it except for him. She made her usual vibrant chatter with everyone, especially with Matsumoto and Ayasegawa who were talking about fashion. But she sneaks subtle glances at the _"two" _who were bickering again as usual…. But he could read the _comfort and mirth _in their eyes even if they were fighting. Was this the one that made Orihime sad? Was it Kurosaki whom she has affections with? He couldn't be sure but _**why the hell did he care anyway? **_There were more important things to worry about like hollows, arrancars, upcoming war, Hinamori, and that bastard Aizen instead of worrying about the feelings of a teenage girl. So why was he wasting his time on her anyway? He gave himself an internal shake. He shouldn't be perplexed like this! He should focus instead on his mission here and accomplish it so that he can go back to the Soul Society and resume doing what he should do there. He won't tolerate any distraction that may come his way. Even if it was a certain girl named Orihime Inoue. And with that last thought on his mind, he took a one last glance at her, before he took out his soul phone and studied it.

_**(A/N: so how was it? Let me know what you think.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Readers I'm back! I just wanted to say sorry if it took me so long before I update again. It took me one week and a half 'coz my schedule was quite hectic and demanding. Plus, the professors in our academy have throwing us poor students research and term papers to be submitted next week! ARgh! Again, I'm sorry if I updated quite "late". I won't promise that I'm going to update immediately, but I promise to update this story. In fact, I have the next chapter written on my notebook but I haven't type it yet 'coz I'm still busy doing my reports and projects. Okay, enough of my ramblings, on with the story! Enjoy reading everyone!)**_

_**Warning: **_This chapter contains Inoue's thoughts and it appears to be a little gloomy. This is really necessary 'coz I wanted to explore her character more. Hey, it would be stupid if I make her character always cheerful and talkative in the whole story! I want to make her more realistic and complex, so her personality would progress in the proceeding chapters.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach.

_**Chapter 6**_

DAYS passed, even weeks rather, and Inoue found herself feeling more listless and lethargic than usual. But of course nobody noticed it because she was a_ "great pretender"_. It didn't help that Ichigo was rather so busy these days fulfilling his duties as a Substitute Shinigami and fighting along with Rukia. Of course it was Rukia that he should be fighting with against those hollows. And always Rukia that he should be spending his more time with. There were never always a dull moment when Ichigo was with Rukia. They always argue, fight, and even engaged into a full blown bicker-fest, _but, _she saw the _passion _there. The _sparks _that was flying around them. It was something that she never felt around when Ichigo was with her. He was always polite, sweet, and gentle with her. But there was some element that always lacked when she was with him. The missing part that only Rukia could fill. She always brings out the worst and best in Ichigo. Something that she could never do no matter how hard she tries. It was always Rukia. Always Rukia. She sighed. Since when did she begin feeling like this? She was never the one to be the self-pitying and pessimistic type. She's always optimistic, believes in herself, and idealistic. But until now, she always felt wretched and dispirited. Urahara said one day that she should stepped aside for the war. Of course, without hesitation she said yes. She always says yes even if she wanted to protest and voice her thoughts. That was expected of her. Urahara was putting it mildly to her but she knew better. She would be a _hindrance _if she joins the battle along with Ichigo and the others. She's just a pain in the ass that they would have to look after if she decides to join. She's always the one to be protected and not the other way around. She hadn't got the chance to protect someone because she was _weak and helpless_. Maybe that was why Ichigo was interested in Rukia in the first place. Rukia was independent, brave, and reliable. Rukia was _everything that she was not_. She sobbed softly. There she goes again. Why was she crying like this? It was pathetic. But she couldn't help it. Maybe because she was in her own room and no one could hear her. Maybe because her companions had not come in yet and she was all alone in here. And maybe because… Toshiro didn't talk to her again. Now that thought made her mind reeling from confusion and shock. What's Toshiro got to do with her own remorse and issues? And since when did it matter to her if he talks to her or not? Sure, he helped her that midnight with her homework and got a little conversation with him but that's it. Nothing special happened between them. _"What about the kiss?" _her mind teased. Mortification heated her face. Now where that thought had come from? It was just a kiss. On accident. _And not intentional_. That's it. She had enough of those absurd thoughts that were springing out of her mind. She should stop this! He had no obligation to have a little chat or act friendly towards her. Since after what happened that midnight, he's back with his usual self again. He's back to being cold and indifferent to them and her as always. Come to think of it, she barely saw him in her house or rather they barely saw each other in the same place. She saw him very little at the school and at the house. She only saw him during the night when or after supper. She sighed again. Maybe he was busy fighting hollows and wanted to go back to the Soul Society immediately. Maybe he was bored to death here. She felt a little lonely when the thought of Toshiro going back to Soul Society hit her. But she quickly reasoned to herself that it was because she is going to be alone again and would miss their companionship even if Toshiro didn't talk to 's the only reason why and she didn't want to entertain any other ideas. It makes her feel uncomfortable and dazed. She decided to go to sleep and try not to think. She was tired of thinking and crying. She has to prepare for the next day because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**(A/N: Okay so how was it? Did it look exaggerated or something? Please let me know your honest thoughts.)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Hello readers! My apologies if I updated rather so late. But this time I promised that I'll update immediately 'coz I'm already finished with my research papers. And I really feel so great and happy that all of you were supporting and urging me to continue! You don't know how your positive reviews amazed and inspired me! Okay, enough of my speech, on with the story! Enjoy reading, eating, and breathing. ;) hehe.)**_

_**(P.S. Okay this chapter contains another soliloquy or another's thoughts. But this time it was from Toshiro. Sorry, if my present chapters contain only their thoughts and little or no dialogue at all. But promise in the next chapter, the characters would interact and converse. Next chapter would be more exciting and less drama.)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would've made Toshiro the main character in the story. ;)

_**Chapter 7**_

TOSHIRO WAS SITTING quietly on Orihime's rooftop. He had been gone away so "frequently" that sometimes he always come home rather late. Sometimes he reached and found the house already quiet and dark, only to realize that Matsumoto and Orihime fell asleep. Well, it's quite understandable why he would always disappear and come home in the middle of the night. It was because that the hollows at this rate were unusually active and suddenly popped out of nowhere and cause chaos. He fulfilling his duties as a captain and eliminated those hollows. He already had a nagging suspicion that it was one of Aizen's doing. He really needed to act fast and get back to the Soul society quickly so that he can make plans before Aizen and his Arrancars can make their move against them. But his thoughts began to wandering to Orihime and leaving her house. He really didn't know why but there was an odd feeling that slowly crept over him when the thought of leaving her house crossed his mind. Was it sadness? He shook his head in bewilderment. Why would he feel sad if he leave her place? It wasn't like he was close to her or something. To him she was just another ally like Ichigo and his friends. They hadn't talked that much, except for one midnight when he helped her at doing her own homework. But he dismissed the thought because it was not that important anyway. _Except for the kiss_. Okay, that thought really baffled him. Now, _**where the hell did that thought come from? **_Damn, what was happening to him? He hadn't got this so confused and worked up swears that every time his thoughts began to stray on that kiss, _something weird happens to him_. Like there was a small smile that was forming on his lips or he became unfocused and lightheaded. Thank God, nobody noticed that! Especially Matsumoto. Or else he would've died of shame because of his bizarre and humiliating behavior. He really needed to get a grip on himself. For Heaven's sake, why was that kiss getting him all flustered like that? It was just a normal kiss on his cheek done by Orihime. On accident. _And not intentional_. _"She didn't really mean it and acted on impulse because of excitement." _He thought firmly. He wanted to stop this nonsense and focus more on important matters. But his mind refused to and keeps revolving around on Orihime and now her _current state_. He didn't want to admit it but he was a little bit puzzled and worried about her present behavior. She wasn't quite herself lately. Although he enjoyed peace and quiet in her house, this time _he didn't_. Her silence was deafening. Sure, when Matsumoto was with her, she would put on a bright, lively look on her face and became animated. But when there are only the two of them, she was unusually quiet and solemn. And he didn't like it. Her carefree and cheerful attitude calm and relaxed the nerves of the people around her. Especially him. But now, she didn't pester him with unimportant questions or chirped "Toshiro-kun" brightly on him. She was like a _bland, lifeless doll_. And why would _he mind anyway? _He usually didn't mind other people's business and he have other more important problems to think than to worry about her! He really needed to stop this. Or else he was really going to lose it. He needed to focus on his mission and his obligations as one of the captains in the Soul Society before he totally forgot it and engulfed by these overwhelming feelings. _"Get a grip Toshiro." _He commanded to himself. And he stared out in the brilliant darkness of the sky, still lost to his own thoughts.

_**(A/N: Okay so how was it? Let me know what you think.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Welcome to the eighth chapter! I just wanted to thank all the readers who spent their valuable time reading and reviewing my story, especially to Sadekuuro who commented on my paragraph. Thanks for pointing it out! I noticed it too 'coz when I previewed it, I found out that words were too small and hard to read. Even I'm confused! So thank you again! Okay, enough of my speech, on with the story! Enjoy everyone!)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would've made Inoue's powers and personality progress throughout the series.

_**Chapter 8**_

EXHAUSTION SLOWLY CREEP all over Inoue's body after a series of sports they had played during their P.E. class. _"What a day," _she thought wearily as she went to her locker room and took her things. Playing volleyball and then basketball really did consume all her energy. But at least she was rather kept busy and distracted from thinking about Ichigo and Rukia. She quickly erased her train of thoughts involving Ichigo and Rukia. Now, it wasn't the time to think negative thoughts and moped again. She wasn't going to succumbed to such pathetic thoughts. And with that thought in mind, she walked firmly out of the locker room, carrying her things. She waved goodbye to her befriend Tatsuki and the others before she turned back and started walking through the gates out of the school. She really wanted to go home fast and rest comfortably in her room because she was really drained out. She decided to take a shortcut route and walked down at the alley to reach her house quickly.

As she walked quietly through the alley, she found it rather unusually murky and eerily quiet that it sent her goose bumps all over. She felt as if there was an unexplainable threat that was lurking behind the shadows. But she quickly dismissed out her creepy thoughts and thought it nonsense. _"Stop being paranoid Inoue," _she ordered herself and walked a little faster than usual. Nothing could go wrong with her right? That's where she thought it wrong when she felt a sudden flow of overwhelming reiatsu in this place. She trembled. She had never felt this kind of powerful reiatsu before. Surely, she must have sense it wrong and overreacted because of fear? It can't be belong to a normal—

A sharp and loud growl stopped Inoue's train of thoughts and gained her attention up in the sky. She gasped and stared in horror when she saw a hideous creature looming over her. A HOLLOW. She just stood there frozen and couldn't move because of shock and fear.

"What do we have here? A beautiful lass like you shouldn't be walking all alone in this place you know? "The hollow said lightly but there was a wicked glint in his eyes as he took a step towards her.

Inoue instinctively steps back in alarm and fear. Her hands were clammy and her face was drained of any color.

"Don't move! Just stay where you are!" Inoue warned but her voice began to shake.

"What's the matter? I'm not doing anything to you…" the hollows words left hanging as he took another step towards her. The hollow smirked at her obvious reaction.

Inoue went alarmed by this and frantically steps back until she could no longer step back because her back met the surface of the wall. A dead end. But the hollow didn't seem perturbed and still walked towards her until he suddenly disappeared in her sight to her great surprise and horror. She looks in alarm and agitation when he suddenly appeared again behind her back. She froze.

"….yet" the hollow finished his statement in a dangerously soft voice, stroking Inoue's hair lightly. Inoue gulped. Her eyes were widening in shock and fear. She didn't know what to do that time so she attacked on impulse, not thinking of the hollow's capabilities.

"I said don't move!" she cried in half nervousness and desperation. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Inoue tried to attack him, but alas, she attacked without much conviction so her offensive technique didn't seemed strong and threatening and the hollow seemed to dodge it quickly.

"Tch. Too bad you didn't hit me. But I can." The hollow whispered menacingly and before she could comprehend what had happened, the hollow attacked her from behind. He hit her so hard that her small body thrashed wildly onto the other side of the wall. The impact of it was so terrible that she felt numb all over. Her head was spinning and blood was dripping out from her head. She was still surprised that she was still a little bit of conscious despite what had happened. She tried to raise her head and looked over at the hollow that was now standing towards her. There was a mocking pity on his face. The hollow touched lightly her back until its claws dug deeply into her frail skin. She screamed in pain. The hollow grinned evilly at her.

"I wonder who's going to save you now, you pathetic wench."

_**(A/N: Okay so how was it? Let me know your thoughts.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Hi readers! I'm back! Sorry if I updated so very, very late. We have preliminary examinations the whole week and thank God it's finally over! Yehey! I finally got the time to relax my brain cells and myself cause it really cause me some great stress and exhaustion in reviewing the whole two weeks! And this is a good time to start my relaxation and focused on more recreation. And I know that a lot of you are requesting a longer chapter so as a thank you gift from all of you who read, review, and waited patiently for my next update, here it is: the long-awaited chapter that all of you are waiting for. So please read, review and enjoy of course. )**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would've inserted this chapter into the series.

_**Chapter 9**_

TOSHIRO WAS LEANING SILENTLY against the side of Orihime's gate, his hands were on his pockets. He was waiting patiently for her to come home. After debating with himself the whole night if he should talk to her or not, _he finally decided to have a little chat with her today_. He took a deep breath. Even if it was against his will to intrude into her privacy, his conscience couldn't take the fact that he was just going to ignore her even if it was obvious that she was in great distress. Besides, this is the _only and the last time_ that he would meddle with her petty problems and after that, he could stay focus again on his mission. And his mind would be relieved now from these nagging thoughts and concerns. _"Only your mind?" _Hyourinmaru teased. _"Shut up." _He said dismissively to Hyourinmaru, ignoring his teasing voice.

He looks casually at the other side of the street to see if Orihime's figure will appear. She was still nowhere in sight. Now, this time worry was beginning to fill his mind. Since when did Orihime come home late? Dusk was beginning to show out in the sky. In this time of the day, Orihime would be preparing dinner by now. Unnecessary thoughts were now springing out of his mind. What if something bad happens to her? What if she got into trouble or something? What if— He shook his head in annoyance. What the hell was he thinking? Just because she was late doesn't mean that she got into a dire situation or something! He was overreacting. But his gut feeling told him otherwise. And his intuition didn't fail him, even in a battle. Maybe he should go look—

His train of thoughts was cut short when his soul phone suddenly beeps. He reached for it in his pocket and read its contents. There was another hollow in Karakura town. But this time this was no ordinary hollow. Its reiatsu were almost similar to that of a…. _captain-level_. His eyes slowly widened in disbelief. Since when did hollows possess this kind of immense reiatsu? But he had no time to analyze over that. He had to eliminate this hollow before it could cause disaster in Karakura town. And he had a terrible feeling that Orihime was not safe. He immediately swallowed a mod pill and got out of his gigai. He quickly flash stepped outside, heading towards the city. _"Inoue…."_

INOUE LOOKED DAZEDLY at the hollow who was about to kill her. Her vision were still a bit blurry but she could still see its claws who were about to pounce her. She bitterly closed eyes and waited for the inevitable. She was about to die in the most pathetic way. At least she would not be a burden to Ichigo and the others…..

"I wonder who's going to save you now, you pathetic wench." The hollow laugh maniacally as he was about to grasp her.

She waited for its painful grasp and the searing pain that would engulf her afterwards. But seconds ticked by and nothing happened. She was confused at this. Shouldn't she feel pain right now? She slowly opened her eyes to look at the hollow above her. But what met her eyes astonished her. It was Toshiro. And he completely blocked the attack of the hollow with his own zanpakuto.

"Toshiro-kun…" she uttered in complete disbelief and amazement.

TOSHIRO MERELY GLANCED at her but there was a tiniest look of gentleness that crossed his face.

"Sorry if I came late, Inoue. Please just stay here and wait for me until I took care of this hollow." He said a little softly.

Inoue just nodded at him, still astounded of his unexpected presence.

Toshiro then focused all his attention to the hollow. Damn. If he wasn't that quick earlier, he swears that Inoue would have been crushed into pieces. One looked at her and it took no genius to realize that _she was in bad shape_. She was lying limp on the ground, there were bruises all over her body and her breathing was shallow. Shit. He needed to finish this quickly so that he can bring her to Urahara's and heal her there. Every second that passed was important, and if he didn't act fast, Orihime would be meeting death soon.

He growled at the hollow. "You're going to pay for that." He muttered darkly.

"My, my what an unexpected visitor. What are you, his knight in shining armor?" The hollow taunted.

"I don't have to waste my time talking to you." Toshiro hissed.

The hollow arched an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then I guess it's time to add you on my death list. Too bad. I feel pity that you would die soon." The hollow mocked.

"Tch. I don't feel any pity when I'll get the chance to kill you." Toshiro shot back coldly.

The hollow's face darkened. "You're the one who's going to be eliminated, you brat!" The hollow spat.

"Try me." Toshiro challenged.

Taking it as a cue, the hollow then took an aggressive stance and charged at him with its sharp and powerful claws. Toshiro then swung his sword at him and clashed with its claws. Clashed after clashed, the metallic sound of Toshiro's sword colliding against the sharp and piercing noise of the hollow's claws. The hollow, realizing that he was attacking him in vain, floundered away from him only to give Toshiro a more reason to take an aggressive measure. Toshiro then taking this as an advantage, strike his sword against him in one sweeping motion that it left a deep gash in its left arm. The hollow let out a harsh grating sound that was meant to be a painful cry. If he wasn't that quick enough to avoid its horrifying impact, he swears that it could have landed right onto his left chest and damages his ribs. The hollow growled at Toshiro.

"I'm not going to let it slip away like that." The hollow hissed.

"I'm ready for it." Toshiro replied blandly.

Toshiro didn't want to take any chances. The hollow's reiatsu were on a captain-level so he couldn't just attack him like an ordinary hollow. He was already anticipating the hollow's next move. On the other hand, the hollow was ready to attack him again when he suddenly heard a hint from his mater to withdraw from the battle. Toshiro's brows furrowed at the hollow's apprehension. He seemed to be hesitating to attack him. The hollow then decided to retreat even if it was against his will. He wouldn't want to anger his master if he disobeys him. He would take on revenge some other time.

"I guess this isn't the right time to finish this. We'll meet some other time brat. Adios." The hollow then moved swiftly up in the air, disappearing quickly like a breeze of wind.

Toshiro could have followed him but a helpless and painful groan halted him and jerked him in reality. Damn. How could he forget? Inoue was still there and waiting for his help! Instantly forgetting about the hollow, he rushed to her side and tried to pick her up.

"Inoue are you all right?" He asked automatically and touched her right arm. But he quickly realized that he had just asked a stupid question. He mentally berated himself. _"Of course she's not all right you idiot!" _his mind rebuked.

"T-toshiro-kun…" Inoue said weakly.

"Don't speak. It would just drain more of your left energy. Just hold my arm tightly and I'll flash step you quickly into Urahara's so that we can heal you."

Inoue couldn't reply. She was still in shock and fear that it sent her mind whirling from overwhelming sensations. Her stomach was churning that she suddenly broke free from Toshiro's hold and run to the other side of the alley. She threw up. Her head head was still fuzzy that she felt like she'd rode a roller coaster ten times and experiencing its effects.

Toshiro followed her quickly from behind. He was rubbing her back gently as if to relieve some of her pain. When she finished vomiting, he offered her some handkerchief and she accepted it, still panting. She wiped out the dirt and blood from her mouth up to her forehead.

"We needed to reach fast to Urahara's so that he can heal and examine your wounds." Toshiro stated and hold her right arm again.

But Inoue didn't listen to him. Instead, she reached up to him and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and savored this moment. She didn't want to let go of him. She suddenly felt safe in his arms.

"Toshiro-kun p-please don't l-let me go." She pleaded in a broken voice.

Toshiro's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to act like this. But maybe the recent incident had a great impact on her that it caused her an intense fear. He wasn't an expert in a situation like this. Matsumoto was more knowledgeable at dealing with a simple human crisis. But at least he could try. He strokes her head gently.

"Hush… No need to be afraid Inoue. It's all over now. No one's going to hurt you, I'm here now. Sshh…"

Hearing his soothing voice, Inoue couldn't control herself and whimpered softly. Tears were falling freely from her face. She held onto him tightly as she felt her knees were getting weak. And she felt that all her strength was slowly draining away until she collapsed into his arms. She heard him say her name in an alarmed voice before everything turned black and fell into a deep abyss of unconsciousness.

_**(A/N: Okay, so how was it? Feel free to review.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N**_**: I know it's been too long. It took me more than 2 months, I think, before I updated. But this time I'm going to update more often because it's our sembreak this week! Woohoo! Relaxation time! So I hope that you readers are still with me on this okay? And as a thank you gift to you readers who waited very, very patiently on me, I have 2 new stories on my profile so please check that out if you have enough time of course. The title of my new stories was "Frozen Passion" and "A Perfectly Good Heart". Okay enough of my babbling. On with the story!**_**).**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, it's too bad. I don't own Bleach. Sigh.

_**Chapter 10**_

**H****E WATCHED CALMLY** from the monitor screen at what happened a while ago at the World of Living. There was a serene smile on his face. It was really interesting to know that Hitsugaya had came down to save that human girl instead of that Ryoka boy—Kurosaki Ichigo. There was an odd interest that was forming on through his head at this new found circumstance that had taken place. And now it involves the young prodigy captain—Hitsugaya Toshiro.

An interesting variable indeed.

His thoughts revolved on that young captain when he senses a familiar reiatsu emerged nearby. It was Amadeo. The hollow that he ordered to _"play a little game" _with the human girl—Orihime Inoue.

"Amadeo, did not I tell you that you should not use your full power on her? You would've killed her because of your ignorance."

Amadeo instantly kneeled in front of him and apologized.

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama! It won't happen again." Amadeo said in regret.

"You should be. Because the next time you don't take adherence to my orders, you'll suffer from grave consequences." Aizen replied blandly.

Amadeo just bowed his head in silence. He shouldn't make any side comments if he wanted to live on longer.

Aizen then calmly smiled at him. There was a spark of interest in his voice when he mentioned about the _"lovely incident" _that had happened at the World of Living.

"Amadeo, I want to hear your full account of your mission aside from the video that I had seen earlier."

Amadeo then turned to recount the full and exact events of his mission.

"And when I was about to slash her, that's when that little shinigami showed up."

"Showed up you say?" Aizen questioned mildly.

"Yes my Lord. At first I thought he was just a plain, low-level shinigami so I didn't hesitate to attack him that instant. But it seems that I had underestimated his capabilities as a warrior. I couldn't imagine that it belongs to a shinigami kid like him." Amadeo said in disbelief.

Aizen pursed his lips in derision at Amadeo's ignorance. He may have tremendous power but his intelligence was no less than a mere hollow. Amadeo looked at him, completely bewildered.

"Amadeo, didn't you know that what you were calling a kid was really a captain? I thought you know how to assess an opponent clearly. But it seems to me that you were one of those ordinary hollows who attacked on impulse." Aizen taunted calmly.

"But my Lord!" Amadeo protested. How could not I mistake him for a mere shinigami? He's so young and small like a child! I still cannot believe that he was a captain at all!" Amadeo said in complete surprise and indignation.

"Have you not?" Aizen replied mildly. "Well, let me show you how easily he cut through you."

He pressed a button to fast forward the scenes at the screen then stop on the scene where Hitsugaya had cut sharply at Amadeo.

Meanwhile, Hinamori was walking gently towards the room where Aizen was in. She held the porcelain cup which contains tea very carefully. She was excited to see him again even if it meant that her role in here was going to be an errand girl. Just for him. She didn't bother to knock on the door because Aizen was expecting her there already. She swung carefully the door knob and opened it softly. She was about to greet him when something caught her eye. She directed her gaze at the monitor screen where a sequence of events was playing.

She was mildly surprise at what she saw there. It was her former childhood friend: Shiro-chan. And he was hugging a…. human girl? Her brows furrowed at the girl. She looked familiar to her. She took a closer look at the girl whose face was barely hidden by her long, auburn hair. She immediately recognized the face of that girl. That's right! She was one of those human beings who accompanied the Ryoka to the Soul Society. But why was Shiro-chan's _there and helping her?_ What was more confusing was that Shiro-chan's action towards her was very intimate that one would think that they'll have a relationship if they see it.

Aizen sensed Hinamori's presence that instant and shift his attention to her. He was slightly amused at her expression. She was intently watching the scene where Hitsugaya was embracing and comforting the human girl. There was a look of plain confusion and a mild dislike in her eyes. This is getting more and more interesting.

He calmly ordered Amadeo to leave. He didn't pay attention to his face whose expression was both grim and flustered from witnessing his defeat a while ago.

"Ah Hinamori. It's good that you are here." Aizen greeted her in a deceptively polite voice.

Hinamori was instantly snapped out of her own thoughts. She averted her gaze towards her Lord Aizen who was smiling serenely at her. She blushed furiously when she realized that he had caught her in a perplexed state. She immediately bowed politely at him.

"My deepest apologies Aizen-sama! I should've greeted you with some respect right after I came in!" Hinamori apologized in regret.

Aizen waved his hand dismissively. "You don't have to apologize to me. Just come here and I want to tell you something." Aizen said serenely at her.

Hinamori instantly perked up and immediately obeyed. She placed the cup of tea at the side table.

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" Hinamori asked curiously.

Aizen smiled calmly at her.

Somehow this situation was not going to be dull after all.

"S**HE'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS."****TOSHIRO THOUGHT** as he watched Orihime sleeping peacefully on the bed. It's been 3 days since the unfortunate incident, yet she was still physically unstable. There were bandages all over her body. Urahara had told him that the damages inflicted by that hollow on Orihime were so severe that it affected her body's normal recuperation and slowed it down.

The best thing to do about it was to wait patiently for her to wake up. Toshiro sighed in defeat. What else he could do? He clenched his fists in suppressed anger. He swore that when he gets his hands onto that damned hollow, he would make him pay for causing Orihime's current condition. He needed to find and pursue that hollow to gain more information about Aizen and his Arrancars. Because he had a strong feeling that he was one of Aizen's associates.

He was in deep contemplation when he heard footsteps and voices outside the room.

"You think she's all right?" A male voice had asked.

"All I can say is she's far from danger." A female voice had answered.

It was Matsumoto and Kurosaki Ichigo. Toshiro's brows furrowed. Where was Ichigo in the last two days? Or rather where _had he gone into_ when Orihime was attacked by the hollow? Where was he every time something happens to her anyway? He didn't want to be privy, but, he was somewhat moderately annoyed at Ichigo's late appearance.

The door swung softly to reveal Matsumoto and Ichigo's form. They were mildly surprised to find him in there.

"How long have you been in here taicho?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"About an hour ago." Toshiro replied dismissively.

He then turned to Ichigo. "It's good that you are here Kurosaki. But I wanted to ask the reason why have you appeared only today after Inoue's accident?" Toshiro asked blandly. He crossed his arms.

Ichigo was slightly caught off guard at his question. For a second, he just stood there and stared at Toshiro's questioning gaze. Then, a faint blush crept all over his face when he answered.

"I, uh, I was in the Soul Society when the incident happened on Inoue." Ichigo answered, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

Toshiro frowned. Soul Society?

"Why were you in the Soul society? What did you do there?" Toshiro questioned.

"I was there to—to—" Ichigo stammered.

"He went in there to speak to Captain Kuchiki because he asked his permission if he could court on Rukia to be his girlfriend." Matsumoto supplied in for him.

"Rangiku-san!" Ichigo protested vehemently.

"What?" Matsumoto looked at him innocently. "Might as well spill the beans so that nobody would be shock when they hear about it." She added coyly.

Toshiro just stared at Ichigo for a moment. He didn't know whether to be happy or completely annoyed at the sudden news. A part of him was sad because when Orihime wakes up and learn about it, she would be devastated for sure. But another part of him felt something different…. Was it gratification?

He didn't know whether to be disturb by it or not, but he decided to ignore it.

"You mean you went into the Soul Society because you wanted to asked Captain Kuchiki's permission for Rukia's hand?" Toshiro verified.

"Don't try to make it sound like I was about to marry her!" Ichigo complained, still blushing.

"You sounded like I'm not that pleasing to be a wife material." Rukia commented, suddenly appearing from the doorway.

Ichigo almost jumped out of shock because of hearing Rukia's voice out of nowhere.

"Stop surprising me like that! I'll have a heart attack!" Ichigo yelled. And for the record I didn't mean it like that!" He added irritatingly.

"Stop yelling at me you idiot!" Rukia shot back.

Toshiro let out deep audible breath as if to remind them that there were _still people around them _and there was still a _person resting at this room. _In short, _silence is needed. _Ichigo and Rukia stop bickering at once and muttered an apology to him.

"Are you two sure that you wanted to visit Inoue or just wanted to argue?" Toshiro asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah no, Hitsugaya-taicho! We've really wanted to check on Inoue's condition and to know if she's all right." Rukia explained apologetically.

"Yeah Toshiro. We really wanted to check on her if she's okay.' Ichigo added. He looked at Inoue and there was a fleeting expression that crossed his face.

"_Remorse?" _Toshiro thought. But he couldn't judge it because that expression lasted for only a second and he couldn't be sure if it really was it.

He sighed. "Okay then. I'll leave the two of you here. I'm going to check out the town to see if there's any hollow or Arrancar. You two take care of her." He reminded to the two of them.

"Hai." Rukia bowed politely at him.

Toshiro then turned to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, you're coming with me. I want you to patrol to the other side of the town." He ordered.

"Yes taicho."

Matsumoto followed him outside the room. She looked at her captain and studied him silently. A while ago, when she and Ichigo entered the room together, there was an _annoyed look _that crossed over at his face when he saw Ichigo. And when he heard Ichigo's reason for not being there when Inoue was attacked by the hollow, there were conflicting emotions that were reflected on his eyes; although it wasn't entirely shown on his face. And she wondered if—

"Matsumoto. What are you thinking?" Toshiro asked blandly.

Her thoughts were cut in when she heard her captain's questioning voice.

"Oh nothing important. Just random things." Matsumoto answered nonchalantly.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. They keep walking ahead.

She knew that there was weird going on to her captain, and she won't hesitate to find out.

_**(A/N: okay so how was it? Let me know what you think. And if you missed my shout out at the beginning, I'm going to plug again my 2 new stories so try to check that out, hmmmm? I'll be very grateful if you do that. *winks*).**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: Hello there readers! I'm back! Can't believe that many of you really waited and anticipated for my update! Thank you very much for those good reviews! It really inspires me to write more! **__**(: well, aside from that, I have another new story on my profile which is entitled, "Between Love and Hate". So please check that out hmmm? ;) I'll be very grateful if you do that. Okay, enough of my babbling. On with the story! Enjoy!).**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Again and again, . .Bleach.

_**Chapter 11**_

**THE SOFT, CHIRPING SOUND OF** the robins blend with the soft breeze of the wind outside the Urahara Shoten. The warmth of the rising sun slowly touches the ground, up to the tree where the robins lay. Orihime slowly wakes up to the kiss of the sunlight on her face that was coming from the opened window. Her mind was still foggy as she stared blearily at the ceiling. _"What happened?" _ She thought dazedly. She felt like she'd woken up from a deep slumber. Her head was still spinning as she tried to get up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a room. But where? At Urahara's? What was she doing here anyway? And why were there bandages all over her body? Her thoughts were still in a jumble when she spotted a familiar object above the side table. She slowly crept up and reached for it.

A handkerchief? But why was this ordinary thing looks familiar to her? She studied it, completely perplexed. She stroked lightly the fabric of the handkerchief as she looked closely at it. She looked intently at the soft contour of the lines in it, until she noticed some specks of blood on the right side of it.

And like a motion picture playing, the events suddenly registered in her mind, flowing like a gush of river. She remembered it now. All of it. This handkerchief was the one that Toshiro gave her when she was vomiting on the alley. Of how she was attacked by a hollow on the alley, on how he almost killed her, and how Toshiro just appeared there on time and saved her. Of how he helped her….. Comforted her….. And _embraced _her. It all came rushing at once, a mixture of overwhelming feelings that she couldn't name. But one thing is for sure: Toshiro saved her and never left her in times of great need. And how she even felt grateful to him was an understatement. She was beyond being grateful and exuberant towards him. In fact, these feelings made her confuse and happy at the same time. But for now she didn't want to pay attention to these distracting feelings. She needed to find him and thank him wholeheartedly for his kindness.

She immediately got up but a shaft of pain instantly seared through her. She winced in pain and lie again on bed. She almost forgot that she'd been injured badly and could not make any casual movements like a normal, healthy person. She stared helplessly at the ceiling for a moment when she heard the soft swing of the door nearby. She turned to look at it to see who it was. It was Rangiku.

"R-rangiku-san?" Orihime said tentatively.

Rangiku just stood still, unable to keep her eyes off of her. Her eyes almost pop because of complete astonishment and disbelief. Her mouth was slightly ajar when she saw her completely conscious and wide awake. She walked slowly towards her direction, still stupefied.

"I-Inoue-san? Is that you?" Rangiku asked disbelievingly, touching lightly her head and and arms.

Inoue smiled at her. "Yes it's me Rangiku-san." She confirmed in a gentle voice.

"Oh my God! It is you! You're finally awake! Thank Heavens!" Rangiku exclaimed happily, hugging her tightly in delight.

Inoue automatically flinched from her hug, she felt like her ribs had cracked that instant.

Rangiku immediately let go of Inoue as soon as she felt her winced from her tight embrace. She grimaced at Inoue's pained expression.

"I'm so sorry Inoue-san!" Rangiku quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that." She added, still grimacing.

"It's okay Rangiku-san. I know you just did it because of overexcitement." Inoue said, trying to smile even if she still felt a little discomfort.

Rangiku then smiled cheerfully at her."How long have you been awake?" She asked excitedly.

"About a while ago." Inoue replied. She suddenly felt thirsty and wanted to drink many gallons of water! Her lips were parched and dry and her throat was extremely dry out.

"Rangiku-san can you please get me water? I suddenly feel thirsty."

"Oh yeah sure! Just wait here okay? I'm excited to tell them the good news!"

Rangiku was about to leave when Inoue suddenly asked her a question, making her stop and turned to her.

"Rangiku-san, uhm, how long have I been asleep?" Inoue asked uncertainly.

Rangiku stared at her for a second before answering, "for about one week now.'

Rangiku's answer greatly surprise Inoue that she gaped at her for a moment, unable to speak. Her mouth was partly open and her eyes were wide from a complete amazement. She was asleep here… for that long? But how could that be? It seemed surreal. She felt like she'd just woken up from a short trance.

"I was asleep during this whole week?!" Inoue exclaimed.

Rangiku nodded at her. There was a look of complete understanding in her eyes as she speaks to Inoue again.

"Yeah. I know it's quite unbelievable, but believe me, you were in a state of coma during this whole week and my taicho always watches over you. He always expects to see you wide awake when he gets here." Rangiku said a Cheshire grin on her face.

Inoue was momentarily baffled at Rangiku's statement. What? Toshiro _always watches over her _during her coma period? Her head suddenly throbbed from a headache. Dear God, she was going to catch it later.

"T-Toshiro-kun always watches over me?" Inoue asked disbelievingly.

"Yup. Too bad he is on a patrol today so he couldn't witness your beautiful awakening." Rangiku said, a faint giggle escaped her lips.

Inoue was about to ask her again when she suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh! How can I forget? Your water! Just wait here Inoue-san okay? I won't be long." Rangiku bounced back out of the room excitedly.

Inoue was left there staring and wondering. She'd felt like she _missed many things _when she was in a deep, dormant state. From being asleep during the whole week and now from being constantly guarded by Toshiro? What else was she missing here? It didn't occur to her that he could be this caring so much. From being protected from the hollow and now _being watched over every day _was beyond her. Did she misjudged his character? She only knew that he was a cold and an unfeeling young shinigami captain. In the past. She now discovers another side of him that only few people know. She felt indescribable warmth that enveloped through her as she realized that he really cares for her. Even if he didn't say it.

**TOSHIRO SIGHED WEARILY AS HE** walked down a street heading towards the Urahara Shoten. As usual, there were no hollows or any Arrancars that were roaming around the town. For one whole week there were no surprise attacks or visits from those creatures. The whole city was in a quiet and peaceful state. And for some reason he couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved and suspicious at the same time. Relieved, because in the mean time the whole place was in a serene condition and they could at least relax their frayed nerves about these whole Arrancar thing. Suspcious because he had a nagging doubt that it was one of Aizen's _ruses _and in any minute now they could be trap successfully if they bite it. He won't take any chances; he has to stay alert and on guard all the time. He needed to protect these humans from Arrancars and Aizen. Especially Orihime. He stopped abruptly and stared blankly at the sky. Ugh. Orihime again. Why the hell she keeps popping out of his mind when the least he didn't think to? Damn. What was happening to him? The more he tried not to think of her, the more his mind keeps thinking of her! He exhaled in irritation. What did he want from her exactly? Never in his whole life that he was this so confuse and indecisive towards a girl.

Since the last incident that had happened on her, his protective nature suddenly emerged out of nowhere. He became more attentive to her needs and always guards her when she was sleeping. He tried to curb his confusing actions and feelings towards her. He even tried to restrain himself from getting more and more close to her….on a personal level. He didn't want to be deeply involved with her. That could be disastrous. Just because this incident happened to her, that doesn't mean he have to watch and take care of her the whole time!

"You're doing it because you're _attracted _to her." Hyourinmaru suddenly said between his trains of thoughts. He suddenly felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks. What? Attracted to her? Now why the hell did his zanpakuto said that? He suddenly has the urge to strangle Hyourinmaru. Just this once.

"Don't be absurd. I didn't feel any tiniest spark of attraction towards her. Besides I don't see any reason to be drawn to an ordinary female human being." Toshiro answered, striving for casual.

"And why not? Hyourinamru shot back. The girl's got redeeming qualities like she's lovely, kind, bright, and has a wholehearted nature. It's not that hard to fall for her, if you ask me."

"Which I didn't." Toshiro retorted. "I don't want to waste my time in this nonsense, so drop the subject."

"If you say so." Hyourinmaru replied, but he could feel him smirked behind that response.

Toshiro decided to ignore it and paid more attention to other things.

Like he was getting easily tired than usual when he was in this gigai. He wasn't comfortable settling in this weak, useless, all-too limiting gigai. He has to remind to Urahara that he will have to upgrade his gigai soon.

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was already inside the grounds of Urahara's and was already walking towards the living room. He casually took off his shoes and stepped inside. That's odd. He found that the living room strangely quiet and still. _"Where's everybody?" _he wondered.

Suddenly there were voices talking, even a female voice squealing in delight. Wait, was that Matsumoto's voice? And he realized that those noises were coming from Orihime's room. His heart pounded heavily on his chest. Could it be that….?

Before he could even try to think, he automatically walked towards the direction of Orihime's room, his heart beating wildly and loudly in his chest that he swears he could be deaf by it.

He burst in through the doorway and dashed in. What met his eyes amazed him. There was Orihime, _fully wide awake _and talking enthusiastically to Matsumoto and Yoruichi. Her eyes were filled with warmth and indescribable brightness.

Then all the attention shifted from her to him. Rukia instantly bowed to him, Ichigo gaping at him in surprise, Urahara's expression was hidden by a paper fan on face but he could tell that there was a glint of amusement in his eyes, Yoruichi grinning at him and Matsumoto waving at him excitedly.

"Oh there you are taicho! We've been waiting for you! Especially Inoue-san." Matsumoto said gleefully, at the same time looking at him closely.

Orihime then turned to face him.

There was a look of genuine happiness in her eyes when she looked at him. His heart jumped out of his throat because of that.

"It's nice to see you again Toshiro-kun." Inoue said brightly, smiling at him.

He couldn't help but to smile back.

"Me too Inoue. It's good to know that you are finally awake."

_**(A/N: Okay, so how was it? Let me know your thoughts. And, oh, if you miss my shout-out at the beginning, I'm going to plug in again my new story: Between Love and Hate. So please a little favor form you kind readers if you go straight to my profile right now after you read this and read it. If that's okay? And don't forget to leave a review! Bye! *winks*).**_


	12. Chapter twelve

_**(A/N: First of all, I like to greet everyone a Happy New Year! I like to welcome all of you the year of the water snake with a smile! Especially to my sister because this is her year! Secondly, I like to say I'm sorry to all my readers out there who were rather rotting in hell or wherever place you're in, on waiting patiently for my update. Sorry again! I'm so busy now especially at my 2nd semester in college, believe me, making thesis and research reports felt like hell! So this short semester break I really updated quickly so that you won't be agonizing and wondering on when will I update again. And also to make my story to pace a bit faster. Okay, that's all I wanted to say so I hope you would enjoy this chapter and if you don't, it's still fine with me anyway. Constructive criticisms are welcome).**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, its 2013 and I still don't own Bleach. Like that would happen. Happy New Year Everyone! (:**_

**_Chapter 12_**

**"REMEMBER THE MARKOVNIKOV'S RULE: The rich gets richer." **Their professor, Ms. Michiko intoned mechanically as if she was saying this in almost a decade. It was almost late in the afternoon and they should be dismiss by now, but their professor was very adamant and tenacious in teaching all of them the rules and formulas in naming an organic compound, which the students found difficult to understand not to mention boring of course.

Orihime was watching dispassionately her professor wrote down the formula on the board and blubbering about the steps on how to write a chemical name and so on. She wasn't listening(for the first time in her student life), but rather she was lost in her own reveries. She still couldn't shake the thought off of her mind the conversation she had with Toshiro the day he found her completely conscious. That was three weeks ago actually.

_Uncomfortable silence stretched between the two of them. After Kisuke announced that there will be a grand celebration today dedicated for her, everybody went excited and scampered outside to shop and prepare for the party. Except for Toshiro. He remained inside while the others were already exiting the room. He was sitting on the opposite side of her, completely facing her. He was looking intently at her that made her uncomfortable and wondered if there was something wrong with her face. Neither of them was saying a word. So that's how they've reached a rather uncomfortable situation._

"_Toshiro-kun—"_

"_Inoue—"_

_They both started to say but stop abruptly when they realized that they were both speaking each other's name at the same time._

"_Ladies first." Toshiro said, not looking at her._

_Inoue looked sheepishly at him before answering, "Age before beauty."_

_He looked at her and then gave her a small smile which made her heart jumped up._

_He was about to speak when he sensed someone nearby and looked at the closed-door with his eyebrows drawn together._

"_Matsumoto." He said in a voice that's laced with both impatience and annoyance._

_The door jammed suddenly, revealing a fallen Matsumoto. Behind her were Ururu and Jinta._

_Matsumoto laughed nervously. "Oh captain! I didn't know that you and Inoue-san were there! We were playing hide and seek and I was about to hide in here."_

_Toshiro gave her an I-won't-buy-your-crap look. "Quit eavesdropping will you? And don't even bother in getting involved the two kids on your mindless schemes." Toshiro admonished her in an irritating voice._

"_Ouch captain. You really think that I am like that?" Matsumoto said, feigning a hurt look._

_He just rolled his eyes._

_While Inoue just looked at them in slight amusement._

"_Okay captain, I'll leave the two of you so you can both talk." Matsumoto said as she tried to get up and dust herself off. "Oh captain, before I forgot, just make sure you score a first base on her okay?" She added playfully then winked at him. They could also hear Ururu and Jinta snickering from behind._

_Toshiro's eyebrows twitched before he yelled, "Matsumoto!" _

_Her busty lieutenant had already scurried off laughing together with the two kids before they could be turned into icy popsicles by his annoyance._

_Inoue chuckled softly. It's really amusing to see Toshiro like that. He turned to look blandly at her but his eyes betrayed by the mirth that was dancing in them._

"_Toshiro-kun you were about to say something?" she asked mildly._

_He seems to be indecisive for a moment, couldn't decide which word he would first say._

"_Inoue I— good thing that you're finally conscious after recovering from a state of coma." He finished off lamely._

_Inoue looked at him in amusement. It was so unlike of him to be the type of person to at loss for words.  
_

"_Thank you Toshiro-kun." She said smilingly. "for everything." She added softly. He stared at her for a second before he started to speak again but Inoue mildly cut him off._

"_Please let me finish Toshiro-kun before I loose the nerve." He then acquiesced and waited patiently for her to go on. "Toshiro-kun I-I really felt grateful for all the things that you've done to me. More than grateful I think, indebted also. I m-mean you've really save my life then you watched over me when I was unconscious. You could've just left me in the care of Rangiku-san and the others but you still chose to guard me even if it means that you'll have a divided attention between your responsibilities as a captain and as a guardian to me. And for that, I couldn't thank you more." She said sincerely, looking directly at him._

_For once he seemed loss for words. He just stared at her honest, sincere brown eyes, amazement mirroring his aquamarine irises._

_Then gathering his bearings, he just huffed at her. "Inoue no need to give me the high credit. Anybody would've done what I did." He replied gruffly._

_She smiled at him wholeheartedly. He didn't want to admit it but she could see clearly that he was somewhat touched by her sincere admission to him._

"_Maybe," she halfheartedly agreed. "But it is you that protect and saved me from that hollow and more than that, I'll feel grateful to you because you treat me like an important friend to you even if we've just met recently. And I feel somewhat that thanking you is not enough." She admitted ruefully, not looking at him in the eye._

"_Inoue," he started patiently. "If giving me the highest credit is not enough, then what is? Your declaration of gratefulness towards me is more than enough for me to accept." He answered truthfully._

_Inoue then turned to looked at him imploringly. Hope was clear in her lovely brown eyes._

"_And treating me as your friend is enough for me." He added, a genuine smile gracing his lips._

_She didn't know why, but her heart beats faster every time he smiles at her…._

….Ms. Inoue? Ms. Inoue, what product would you expect from the reaction of HCL with 1-ethyl-cyclopentene?" Ms. Michiko asked her blandly, her brows were drawn together in slight annoyance.

Her professor's cutting voice jolted her back to the reality and cut off her sweet reveries. She looked dazedly at her professor who shot her an annoyed look for her lack of any idea of what she had taught to them hours ago. She bit her lower lip in panic and embarrassment as she realized that everyone was looking at her curiously and her professor was raising her eyebrows in anticipation. What would she say? That she was busy daydreaming and don't give a crap to what she was lecturing them? She wasn't even listening to her in the first place! She instantly regretted her own lack of interest and attention the first time she gave in to it.

Ms. Michiko sighed and turned her attention to her other students.

"Okay, is there someone who wanted to help Ms. Inoue in answering my question?" Ms. Michiko asked, looking at each one of her classmates.

Nobody dared to raised their hands out of nervousness and uncertainty. Inoue was almost on the brink on being crestfallen when someone raised a hand behind her and stood.

"Excuse me ma'am, I could answer for Ms. Inoue." Toshiro spoke calmly and stood up.

Everybody went still, including Inoue who suddenly turned back at him in complete astonishment. He had saved her… again. In the most unexpected times.

"Okay Mr. Hitsugaya, would you care to tell me your answer and then explain it?"

"My answer is 1-chloro-1-ethylcyclopentene. It is because the functional group of this reactant is an alkene and will probably undergo an electrophilic addition reaction with HCL. As you stated earlier ma'am, addition reactions follow Markovnikov's rule, so H+ will add to the double-bond carbon that has one alkyl group and Cl will add to the double-bond carbon that has two alkyl groups." He explained in an accurate and calm voice.

Everybody went stunned and stared at him in awe. Including Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku. They already knew that he was a genius and an intellectually gifted kid, but they witnessed _for the first time _of how he applied it in the school. Especially in the school of human world.

"_Damn, this kid could be a captain/scientist/chemist in no time." _Ichigo thought, still dumbstruck.

"_He could give Captain Mayuri a run for his money." _Renji thought along with Ichigo.

Rangiku was in awe also, but for different reasons. She already knew how much intelligence her captain's possessed so it was no shock for her. But what made her surprised and reeled at the same was how he quickly stood up and answer for Inoue's sake. She wasn't used to her captain's act of sudden kindness and consideration towards her. _"Wow, my captain really does care for her." _She thought in amazement, and then smirked. Somehow this event can be an interesting plot to follow up.

Inoue stared at him also, completely baffled. How could've he learned that lesson that instant? She shouldn't be surprise because he was a genius after all, but sometimes she was still dumbstruck by his keen intelligence and deep knowledge about everything. Just like now.

Ms. Michiko was surprised also, but it didn't show in her calm, astute eyes.

"Very well, Mr. Hitsugaya. I could see that you're a fast learner in this subject, so you would be excluded in the upcoming board work tomorrow." She said smilingly. She was rather pleased that there was at least one student who could keep up with her. She turned to her class.

"Okay, I'll have an announcement tomorrow, there will be a board work and a graded recitation so be ready. That's all for now, class dismissed."

The students groaned at the stressful announcement but could do nothing to protest at it for fear of being reprimanded at. They just waved weakly at their professor goodbye before standing up and going out of the room. Toshiro was also ready to leave when Ms. Michiko called him from the doorway making him stop and turned curiously at her.

"Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya could I have a one word at you for a moment?"

"Yes? What is it ma'am?" he asked as he sit at a nearby chair.

"Would you like to join and compete for the upcoming chemistry contest next week?"

**INOUE WALKED BLANKLY THROUGH THE** corridors outside their classroom, lost in some deep thought. She was wondering of how could she repay all of his kindness and patience towards her. Even if he stated earlier that there was no need for her to take an effort, she was still uncomfortable at the thought of having him helped her with no return. Besides, that's what friends are for? Right? She stopped abruptly and think thoroughly her last thought. _A friend. _She couldn't help but to feel giddy and warm all over. She still couldn't believe that Toshiro and her were now friends. He always treated her very importantly and dearly like some old, close friend. A small smile was forming on her lips as she thought about it. _"I should think of some exciting and wonderful thing to do for repaying Toshiro's kindness towards me." _She thought determinedly to herself.

With that thought in mind, she walked brightly down the hallway, already exiting the school when someone called her from behind. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Inoue wait!"

It was Ichigo. She was somewhat surprised at herself that she didn't thought about him during the past few days, not until now when he just called her. She smiled brightly at him and waved.

"Oh hello Kurosaki-kun!" She greeted cheerfully at him.

"Hello too Inoue." He greeted back in a somewhat uncomfortable voice.

Inoue sensed it quickly and look at him in worry. What was it that he wanted to say that made him uncomfortable?

"Kurosaki-kun is there a problem?" she asked, worry lacing her usual cheerful voice.

"Ah no, no! There isn't." He quickly assured her. "But I wanted to tell you something." He glanced at her nervously, unsure of how he would be able to say it.

"What is it?" Inoue eyed him curiously. It was unlike of him to be this uncertain and nervous. What was happening to him?

Ichigo sighed in defeat before he spoke. "I j-just wanted to say that… that I'm… I'm so—." He gulped before uttering the word that he find it difficult to say. "I'm so s-sorry Inoue for not being there around to protect and save you at times when you need me the most." He apologized quickly then sighed again. He wasn't comfortable at saying these kind of things in front of her.

Inoue looked gently at him. She finally understood his predicament and nervousness towards her. " No its okay Kurosaki-kun. It wasn't your fault, we all know that it was an accident and nobody wanted it. Besides, Toshiro-kun was there for me." She replied mildly.

Ichigo just looked at her before muttering, " I see."

He was about to say something more when he sensed someone approaching nearby. He turned around to see that Rukia was walking towards them. Inoue waved brightly at her.

"Oh hi Kuchiki-san! Over here!" She greeted gaily.

Rukia waved back and greeted her amiably.

"Hi there too Inoue. Good to see that you're back to your old, normal self again." Rukia noted smilingly as she reached their direction.

"Thanks Kuchiki-san." She replied sincerely. She noticed that their arms were somewhat _entwined comfortably _like a….. like…

She mentally shook her head. No, it can't be. There's no way it can be happening. She didn't want to dwell on the dreaded possibility. She flashed them a lopsided grin to hide her inner worries.

But Rukia was too keen on observation and noticed her hidden anxiety.

"Inoue are you all right?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She quickly answered in a rather overly-cheerful voice and made an excuse to go home and prepare for dinner.

She didn't want her thoughts roaming around only on Ichigo and Rukia. There were more important things to think about. Like Toshiro. She almost lose her balance and fall off the ground because of that surprising thought. She didn't know why, but the thought of him made her mood and spirits lift again. She vowed to herself that she would take an extra effort of repaying his kindness to her and would never disappoint him. It was worth taking an effort on.

**RUKIA WATCHED HER WALKED AWAY,** a wistful look was brimming around her eyes.

"Hey," Ichigo called gently at her. "You okay?" he added worriedly.

"Yeah." She replied absently, not noticing his worried expression. She suddenly turned to him and asked him expectantly.

"So did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Your apology, dummy." She wanted to whack him for being slow sometimes.

"Yeah. I already apologized to her." he suddenly felt uncomfortable for bringing it up.

"And then?" Rukia looked at him in anticipation.

Ichigo sighed wearily. Rukia was persistent. _Very persistent. _A trait that he both admired and loathed sometimes.

"And then she said along the lines of, "No its okay Kurosaki-kun. It wasn't your fault, we all know that it was an accident and nobody wanted it. Besides, Toshiro-kun was there for me." He said, his voice suddenly seemed tired and hoarse.

Rukia noticed it and her gaze took on a more softer note. She rested an arm on his right shoulder.

"Look, don't feel guilty okay? You didn't know that was coming and you already had your say." Rukia soothed him, trying to ease some of his inner worries.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment then gave her a smile that didn't reached his eyes.

"Guess you're right. Good thing that Toshiro was always there for her."

Rukia gave him an appraising look before answering, "You're right. Its really a good thing that Hitsugaya-taicho always keeps an eye on her."

_**(A/N: okay so how was it? Let me know what you honestly think. And before I forgot, I would be updating my other stories soon. Especially my other two HitsuMatsu fanfics before I take off and focus entirely on my studies and thesis. So again I'm really, really sorry if I would disappear for an indefinite time and not going to update that quickly. Please bear with me. Again, Happy New Year Everyone!)**_

_**(P.S. the chemistry scene was based in my real life chemistry class. I could still remember it vividly of how suddenly my female professor called me out of nowhere to solve a chemistry problem at the board! Tch. I wasn't even listening to her in the first place so it's a no-win situation for me. But I guess luck was in my hands because she took off a bathroom break. I had enough time to asked one of my genius friends for the answers. Only it wasn't Toshiro. Oh, how I wish I'd have a classmate like him….)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N: I know it's been a while. I think I took more than 5 months before I updated? Please bear with me. I'm losing my creativity and imagination right now and it didn't help that there is a lot of work and pressure here in a company that I'm currently working in. So don't be surprised if I disappear for a long period of time. AGAIN. And thanks for all the reviews and support that I've constantly receiving from you readers! It really flatters me and makes my day! And I also wanted to thank Taylor Swift because she's the inspiration behind this chapter. Her song, "Treacherous" just turned on my muse and this is the result of it. I just love her cool, calm country voice. Okay, enough of my ramblings. Have fun reading, eating, breathing, flaming or whatever do you feel like doing. Constructive criticisms are appreciated.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Why am I bothering with this anyway? I don't even own Bleach and Treacherous. If I own Bleach, there would be definitely be some HitsuHime moments during Toshiro's stay in Orihime's home and Treacherous would be the perfect theme song for that. Both in the manga and in the anime. ;) **_

_**Chapter 13**_

"**TOSHIRO-KUN!"** Orihime called from the doorway as soon as she arrived at her house. It's been exactly 3 days since her predicament with what she would definitely give for Toshiro. And now's the perfect timing. She wanted to thank her imagination and creativity for visiting her mind this day. She suddenly felt excited to get a surprise for Toshiro as soon as she saw earlier from the store of what gift she might give for him.

"Oh, you're here. What is it Inoue?" Toshiro asked casually, then poked his head from the kitchen.

"Well, can you please come with me to the city? I need to buy something." Inoue asked with some urgency.

That caught Toshiro's attention and eyed her curiously. This is one of the most bizarre days where Inoue suddenly came rushing to the house and called him to accompany her into the city. The reason: she needs to buy something. Toshiro didn't know whether to laugh or arch an eyebrow at her for her _good reason._

"Inoue, why do I need to come?" He finally asked, his brows furrowed.

Orihime looked at him for a brief second then smiled timidly. "Well…. It's because there are hollows roaming around the town… yeah that's it! If there are hollows wandering around, we could easily beat it together!" Orihime said swiftly then laughed nervously.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her then looked at her in slight amusement. Inoue wasn't a good liar and he had to give her credit for that.

"All right." Toshiro agreed.

Orihime squealed in delight and almost hug him in joy but resisted the urge. It may be embarrassing and he would be probably annoyed by it. She just flashed him a wide grin.

"Promise Toshiro-kun you wouldn't regret this!"

"I know." Toshiro muttered under his breath before Inoue could hear. He didn't even know why he'd said that.

* * *

**Treacherous**

**By: Taylor Swift**

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And ill do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quick sand_

She told him to wait for her outside the store. She was excited as she went inside. Toshiro just looked at her in puzzlement and shook his head in disbelief. Somehow she continued to surprise and amused him with her bizarre but cute antics.

Then she got out with her hands behind her.

"Toshiro-kun could you please close your eyes for a moment?" Orihime requested.

"What for?" Toshiro asked.

"Just please close your eyes?" Orihime pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"_Damn, I can't stand her eyes." _He _didn't exactly know the reason why, _but every time he looked at her wide, innocent brown eyes he just can't help but to give in. _Especially now. _

_This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
An like it_

"All right. But just for a second." He sighed and turned to close his eyes. Inoue held out her hand and grab Toshiro's hand. She placed a normal size box under his palm.

"You could open your eyes now." Inoue said excitedly at him. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Toshiro was surprised when he saw an elegant looking small box that was tied by a royal blue ribbon. Orihime was giving him a…gift? He turned to look at her with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Why would she give him a gift? Realizing what this was all about, he gave her a confused and a bewildered look.

"Inoue you don't owe me any— "

He was immediately cut off by an excited and energetic Orihime in front of him.

"No Toshiro-kun! I insist! I willingly give it to you please open it!" Orihime almost pleaded at him.

Toshiro couldn't stand it when she begs like that. A part of him softens a bit when she sees her like that. And he didn't know whether to be happy or be bother by it.

He sighed in defeat and finally opened her small gift in front of her. He was completely surprised to find an exquisite looking silky scarf. And he was even more amazed when he realized that the color of it was very similar to the color of his own eyes: a perfect shade of teal. What made it more beautiful was that it had a subtle hint of shimmer that made it more sparkle and twinkled at him as if teasing him to wear it.

How Inoue could find a beautiful scarf like this and then gave it to him was beyond him. For the first time in his shinigami life he didn't know what to say. He was beyond overwhelmed and speechless. He was actually….._touched _by Orihime's little display of appreciation. And he didn't know how to admit it. To her exactly.

He looked at the scarf first then to Orihime who was looking at him with obvious anticipation and exaltation.

"Inoue….. I…" He stared at her with wide eyes. "Why are you giving this to me? It looks rather expensive." He finally asked, finding his voice.

"Why, don't you like it?" Inoue asked worriedly, a slight agitation was lacing around her voice.

Toshiro went slightly alarmed when he sensed her mild trepidation. "Ah no, Inoue. It's not that." He quickly assured her.

"It's just that I think it's too much if you give this to me. I speculate that this costs more than your school allowance?" He asked her in mild amazement.

"Don't even mind it Toshiro-kun!" Inoue automatically replied.

"What's more important is that I'm finally giving you something really unique and beautiful to thank you for your kindness." Inoue added wholeheartedly, looking at him directly in the eye.

Toshiro just stared back at her for a moment, completely lost in her sincere, hazel brown eyes.

"Inoue…..." was the only thing he could say. He was about to say something but he suddenly paused unable to say it easily.

Then sighing, he finally said "….Thanks." It was more of like a whisper because his voice was low and inarticulate. He was looking at the other side of the street to hide the deepening crimson on his cheeks.

Inoue smiled softly at him. "Here. Let me put it." She offered gently and took the scarf out from his hand.

_I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow but you're friction_

Orihime kneeled down at him and tried to put his scarf on his neck. Toshiro just looked at her face that was too close to his. He'd noticed for the first time of how beautiful she was….

And damn, he couldn't shake off this strange feeling when he was near at her.

_This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it  
_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home, follow you follow you home_

As she tried to adjust the hem of his collar, she'd noticed that he's…staring _intently_ at her. She was almost hypnotized by his deep cerulean irises that she almost forgot what she was doing. She cannot fathom what held in those mysterious, completely mesmerizing deep set eyes of his….

_This hope is Treacherous  
This day dream is dangerous  
This hope is Treacherous  
I I I , I I I, I I I_

They just stood there for a moment, completely transfixed with each other. It was as if time stood by, both were completely wrapped up in this magical moment. Then an announcement was made by a guy in the middle of the street that broke the illusion that they were in and brought them back to their senses. They suddenly broke the contact and sprang from each other apart. Both were staring at the ground as a result of their bizarre behavior a few seconds ago.

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it…._

Eerie silenced past between them. They didn't know what to say to each other. As if on cue, Orihime suddenly giggled in her famous, nervous way. Toshiro just looked at her in bewilderment.

"Toshiro-kun it looks good on you! You're cuter when you wear that scarf!" Orihime exclaimed happily, although it looks forced because of her uneasiness.

Toshiro could only glared at the ground with reddened cheeks. "Whatever. Uh, well, thanks…. For the scarf Inoue." He finished in an uncomfortable voice.

"You're welcome Toshiro-kun. And oh, by the way, I have to pass by Tatsuki's place today so you can go home earlier without me." Inoue smiled warmly at him before she ran past him without giving him a chance to reply. He could only stare at her retreating form, completely mesmerized and bewildered.

As she tried to run faster she tried to steady her abnormal heartbeat. She mentally shook her head. Why was she feeling this way? It was as if every time she looked at him… especially to his deep, turquoise eyes she felt _something strange_ inside of her…. It was like the feeling when she first laid on eyes on Kuro—

"_No!" _she mentally berated to herself. She didn't like where her thoughts were leading into. It wasn't right. It was irrational. It was wrong. _Very wrong. _But she liked it though. Without warning, she stopped abruptly on running and stared at herself in the mirror of a store. Her face was flush and her eyes were sparkling with….excitement?

"Oh my God! No!" she suddenly exclaimed to herself, completely horrified. Other people were looking at her oddly, like she was some sort of lunatic.

She clamped a hand to her mouth as she realized her idiotic outburst. Her cheeks were flaming because of embarrassment. No, she can't entertain the very idea. Nor the possibility of it. Kurosaki-kun was the only person that she should think of and cared about. No one else. Especially Toshiro-kun. To her, he was just her savior… and a…. _friend._ Nothing else. And with that thought in mind, she walked once more, very firmly and much faster than usual.

* * *

**TOSHIRO SIGHED FOR THE NTH TIME** as he rolled his back on the bed. He can't sleep. Again. Why was it hard for him to sleep these days? The last time he tried to sleep, like when his back already touched the mattress of his bed, he dozed off easily just like that. But now…

"_Maybe I'm feeling homesick or something."_ He thought to himself with a sigh.

"_Or maybe there is someone who keeps on distracting you? Like the owner of this house?" _Hyourinmaru suggested with a hint of teasing tone to his cool voice.

Toshiro suddenly turned and stared at the ceiling with wide eyed. He didn't know whether to smack directly at the dragon because of his pestering taunts or just to ignore him as always. Since he was given earlier by Inoue of some silky scarf, the vexing dragon had continued on to irritate him with his nonsense provocations. About _him and Inoue._

Well, it shouldn't matter to him anyway right? It was just one of his zanpakuto's mindless taunts and provocations that have no ring in it. Besides, it was just Inoue's simple act of kindness and gratefulness towards him. He shouldn't entertain any _other ideas _besides that. It was completely nonsense.

"_Oh just shut it will you and go to sleep." _he told the dragon in exasperation.

Hyourinmaru just chuckled softly in return.

"_Whatever you say master. Just don't think too much of her. You might get obsessed with her." _The dragon reminded him lightly before he goes off wandering elsewhere.

His eyebrows just twitched involuntarily in return.

He turned to his side and looked at the scarf on the bedside table. It really sparkles and gleams with life especially in the night. It was like it held a special shine on its own that glows with a spirit and life. Just like Inoue. He stopped abruptly with his thoughts. Inoue. Again. Ugh. Why couldn't he even think of some other things to fancy about other than the female human being?

Damn. He didn't like this. He actually didn't like the things that he _couldn't grasp or comprehend about. _Just like now. Why was he feeling this way? And why the _hell he keeps on thinking of her more often than the average person would?_

He exhaled in exasperation. His mind couldn't even process a single, rational explanation for his strange behavior towards her. It was more easy dealing with the hollows and paperwork than this one.

Or maybe he was just withholding the idea? That maybe, just maybe he was in—

"_Whoa. Hold it right there." _He commanded to himself before his irrational thoughts came jumping in.

He _didn't like where his thoughts were wandering into. _Just because Inoue gave him a freaking scarf it didn't mean that she held him as someone and dear to her. And he should think the _same way. _

But the smile she gave him before she left him was really breathtaking….

"_No," _he thought to himself more firmly. He shouldn't continued _thinking and behaving _this way. Or else, he will really, _really lose his sanity._

"_Go to sleep, Toshiro." _He ordered to himself stiffly. If he didn't prevent these peculiar thoughts about her, it might result into something really, really bad. _A complete mess._

_**(A/N: there you go! End of the chapter! I hope that I didn't make them OOC here. Or at least let me know your genuine thoughts and ideas for this one? Just wanted to thank sincerely Ms. Taylor Swift and her song Treacherous (in her album Red), because this is really my inspiration on writing this recent chapter. I think without this, I would still be bumming around and thinking (bleeding to death XD) on where and when will I can make another chapter. ;) okay, for now I would take some little break from writing some fics, my muse is still not cooperating with me (damn it). And I'm still busy with my ojt here so I cannot focus entirely on this story alone. For now, just relax and wait again for my unexpected return. And don't forget to review. I know you want to.)**_


End file.
